1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a guiding member for guiding an electrical card into the electrical card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical card connector is fixed in an electronic device such as a computer for receiving multiple electrical cards. Such connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base portion, a pair of arm portions extending from two lateral sides of the base portion, and a receiving space formed between the base portion and the arm portions for receiving the electrical cards. A pair of spring tabs are fixed to the insulative housing. A pair of guiding members each has a rear end pressing on the spring tab and a front end having a spindle pivoting at the arm portion of the insulative housing. Therefore, the guiding members could be fixed to the insulative housing.
However, the guiding members each has a complexity of structure which will increase the manufacturing costs and complicate the assembling processes.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.